milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooting for the Enemy
"Rooting for the Enemy" is the third episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It first aired on October 10, 2016.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/milo-murphys-law/episode-guide/EP02363096?aid=tvschedule When Coach Mitchell feels pessimistic about the school's next football match, Milo is allowed to attend the game for the first time in years, noting that the school will lose even without Murphy's Law. When Milo does go, he and Melissa discover Murphy's Law has an interesting effect when Milo cheers for the opposing team. Plot At the Jefferson County Middle School pep rally proceeding Zack Underwood's first football game as part of the Jefferson County Middle School Geckos, Coach Nolan Mitchell expresses his belief that they are doomed to lose the game, because the opposing team consists of players who have been held back six years straight. After causing a bleacher to collapse, Milo and Melissa are leaving when Zack pleads with them to come to the game. Milo expresses interest, but has spent a number of years not attending games due to Murphy's Law, instead spending the time with Melissa trying to find less dangerous activities. However, Mort then informs Milo that Coach Mitchell has given permission for Milo to attend this game, as he's already convinced that the team is going to fail horribly. An enthusiastic Milo attends the game with Melissa, much to the consternation of the other students, among them Bradley, who are among the few spectators on the Geckos' side with the Middletown Tigers and their fans out in force. The game initially goes quite poorly for the Geckos, something Bradley attempts to pin on Milo's presence. Milo jokingly cheers for the Tigers instead and the Geckos score their first points of the game. Inspired, Milo quickly purchases all the Tigers' merchandise available and, after donning it, strides onto the field, launching into the song "Rooting for the Enemy".'' This action allows the Geckos to quickly catch up with their rivals and eventually win the game, though a sinkhole caused by a rogue tunneling machine causes Milo and several spectators who carry him following the victory to fall into a hole. With a broken thumb as an injury, Milo is visited at the hospital by the team and given the game ball. Transcript Song *Rooting for the Enemy Diogee, Go Home! A football player points Diogee off the field. Gallery "|Screenshot (3299).png}} Video Milo Murphys Law - Credits S01X02 Memorable Quotes Notes International Airings *October 24, 2016 (Canada) *January 11, 2017 (Spain) *January 28, 2017 (Latin America) *February 10, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *February 14, 2017 (Japan)http://www.disney.co.jp/tv/dc/recommend/1702.html *May 14, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/04/a-disney-csatorna-majusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 3, 2017 (Israel) *February 24, 2019 (Ukraine) Allusions * Phineas and Ferb: **Major Monogram's catch-phrase, “Great Googly Moogly”, appears on an announcement board and is said by Melissa. The phrase itself was also spoken by The Ferocious Beast in the Canadian animated show, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast. **After the game, a background character says "It's like Football X-7!" This is a reference to the episode titled "My Fair Goalie". **Milo putting his thumb up is a reference where Ferb does his famous thumb up, complete with bell ding. * One of the Tigers fans pours a drink over himself before the game. This is similar to NFL players pouring Gatorade on to the coach after winning the Super Bowl. *The music heard during the Geckos' first touchdown is a parody of "Yakety Sax" by Boots Randolph, best known as the music heard during wild chase sequences on The Benny Hill Show. Trivia *The segment was first released on the Disney XD app just hours before airing on television. *This segment marks the introduction of Coach Nolan Mitchell. *Detroit has a baseball team also called the Tigers. *"New Hat" is a term used by baseball fans to mock people who switch loyalty season to season based on what team is the current champion. *Milo did not have his backpack at the game. *Not counting the theme song, this episode is the first time Weird Al sings. Locations *Danville **Jefferson County Middle School ***Gym ***Football Field **Murphy Residence ***Milo's Room **Hospital *Woods Errors *As the Geckos start running onto the field, the two leftmost members (Ed and Alex) disappear. *When Melissa makes a joke about the "worst", the clichéd comedy accent known as a rim shot is heard. i.e.; tap tap, CRASH. A band member exclaims, "Hey, I found a snare drum." But he, nor anybody else has a cymbal to produce the crash. * The last snapshot shown during the end credits takes place during the day even though its scene in the episode takes place at night. * Milo mentions in the song "Rooting for the Enemy" that he spent seventeen dollars on Tigers merchandise, even though earlier he paid with a $20 bill, $5 bill, $1 bill and two coins of an unknown denomination (though based on the design, they might be nickels). However, it is not shown if he received change, so he may have. ** If he did receive change, he would have gotten at least eight dollars back. * One of the Tiger cheerleaders has a different hair colour when she helps throw Milo into the air. *Joni's skirt which is usually cut well above her knees is cut well below her knees when she's seen sitting in the bleachers at the game. *While the drill throws everyone into the air, two Bradleys can be seen on the bleachers. *In the crowd running towards Milo, Jim has an 18 on the front of his shirt, while immediately afterwards on his back and throughout the rest of the episode he is player 16. Both these numbers are also already taken by Karo (16) and Emery (18). * When everyone comes into the Murphy Suite to see Milo, the cheerleaders seem to already be in the room. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Vincent Martella as Bradley Nicholson *Greg Cipes as Mort Schaeffer *Kevin Michael Richardson as Nolan Mitchell *Dee Bradley Baker as Diogee *Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder *Pamela Adlon as Brigette Murphy *Phoebe S. Hughes as Joni *Mabel *Lydia (Cameo) *Mr. Brulee References id:Rooting for the Enemy pl:Rooting for the Enemy vi:Rooting for the Enemy Category:R